Until it Breaks
by Diana Prallon
Summary: 2º lugar no IV Challenge de Ships Pouco Amados do Fórum do 3V. Nossa relação é como um elástico finíssimo. Pode se esticar, e muito, e nós já passamos por muitas situações onde esticamos muito mais do que eu poderia esperar possível. Mas sempre existe o m


**Until It Breaks**

_ "Um dia ele chegou de um jeito tão diferente_

_Do seu jeito de sempre chegar"_

Suas mãos corriam lentamente sobre o cabelo da criança conforme lia um livro. Não conseguia ver exatamente que livro era, mas não importava muito, queria observar a cena pelo máximo de tempo possível, o que significava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível ou ambos perceberiam sua presença. Will estava sentado, olhando as figuras do livro enquanto ouvia a voz sonhadora da mãe repetir as palavras que ainda não sabia ler. Só ver a expressão do menino era o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir, seus olhos tão azuis quanto os de Luna, mas sem serem arregalados como os dela, o faziam parecer inocente. Seus cabelos eram negros e sempre mantidos tão curtos que era impossível dizer se eram bagunçados ou baixos, o que era a única coisa em todo o rosto diferente do da mulher que os acariciava. Por que William Scamander era o retrato do que a mãe teria sido se nascesse homem.

Luna tinha dado sorte, pensava agora, por conseguir manter seu segredo. Soubera que ele tinha feito um exame trouxa qualquer que lhe dizia a verdadeira identidade do pai, mas a corvinal jamais tinha confessado a ele quem era. Nem importava, na verdade, desde que estivesse feliz. Nunca lhe importara muito a não ser vê-la feliz. Teria peitado tanto Harry Potter quanto Kneazle Scamander igualmente apenas para vê-la em paz consigo mesma. Ainda assim, ficava feliz que nunca tivesse sido posta à prova. Especialmente por que sua lógica dizia que o filho só poderia ser de Potter e odiaria ter que ficar do lado de Potter para qualquer coisa que fosse.

Afinal, era completamente despropositado defender o homem-que-sobreviveu-morreu-voltou-e-continuou-sobrevivendo. Era contra as leis que regiam a natureza fazer tal coisa e provavelmente, tal atitude faria os rios correrem ao contrário, a chuva de granizo virar de estrelas, as montanhas despencarem e os vales subirem. Mas ele sabia que nenhuma dessas coisas seria o suficiente para impedi-lo de fazer exatamente isso por Luna.

Por que, verdade fosse dita, Luna era sua melhor amiga. Era ela quem estivera sempre ali, desde o começo. Nos tempos bons e nos ruins. Quando tudo parecia perdido ela sempre estivera com ele, não o deixando cair em humores terríveis ou ficar tão exultante a ponto de fazer alguma bobagem. E, na verdade, ele tinha feito o mesmo por ela, todo e cada dia. Tinha segurado sua mão, ele quem a levara para o hospital quando chegara a hora e sempre que pensava no assunto percebia que tinham uma relação melhor do que a maioria das pessoas tinham, dezenas de vezes melhor se comparados a um casal. Obviamente, jamais tinham sido ou seriam um casal, mas, ainda assim, tinham uma sincronia perfeita que sempre os auxiliava em momentos de alegria e de dor.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que mãe e filho parassem de ler e o vissem na porta, mas para ele pareceu uma eternidade. Pareceu que tinha ficado anos, séculos, apenas olhando a interação dos dois, tanto que uma parte de si parecia se ressentir da mãe que nunca lhe tratara daquela forma e outra parecia se ressentir de que o pequeno Will roubasse tanto tempo que antes era dedicado a ele. Viu os dois pares de olhos azuis brilharem ao notá-lo e enquanto a voz fina e confusa da criança tentava repetir mais palavras do que conseguia sua amiga apenas sorria.

— Tio Blaise, tio Blaise! Qué pulá, tio Blaise!

— Vamos com calma amor — respondeu a mãe, tornando a fazer carinho na cabeça do menino impaciente. — Blaise acabou de chegar e eu já disse que não é seu tio.

O menino a ignorou, afastando-se de sua mão como se fosse um incômodo e correndo até as pernas do homem. Blaise o segurou pela mão, balançando-o no ar, e o riso cristalino da criança lhe deixou ainda mais feliz. Quando via Will, e de uma forma que jamais acontecia quando via Lyra, passava minutos se perguntando o quanto estava perdendo por não se casar, não constituir família. Mas a verdade é que nunca tinha encontrado uma pessoa digna de se prender tão completamente.

Pousou a criança no chão, que imediatamente gritou "mais, mais!", mas Luna tirou a decisão de suas mãos, pegando o menininho no colo — que imediatamente começou a protestar, esticando as mãos na direção do negro — e abrindo a porta para entregá-lo à babá.

— Vá brincar no balanço, Will — ela falou para a criança, que tentava voltar para dentro do quarto. — Mamãe vai conversar com Blaise agora.

— Qué conversá com Blaise nããão! — protestou o menininho, sob as risadas do homem. — Qué brincá com zocê — repetiu, olhando para o "tio".

— Brinque com o _balanço_, Will. Você não gosta de balanços?

A resposta imediata do garotinho foi sair correndo, obrigando a babá a segui-lo em meio a gritos desesperados, enquanto Luna e Blaise riam e ela encostava a porta do quarto. Só agora o sonserino notou que a amiga tinha os cabelos soltos, completamente desarrumados — mesmo considerando que ela era Luna Lovegood — e, apesar de estarem quase no fim da tarde, não havia a menor dúvida que aquilo era uma camisola. Uma camisola branca, com uma flor delicadamente bordada em um dos lados, completamente solta em seu corpo, deixando claro que era um dos resquícios do nascimento de Will. Ela parecia tão animada quanto sempre, mas havia alguma coisa, alguma coisa extremamente estranha naquele dia.

— Fui tomar chá na _Villa_ Malfoy — ele declarou conforme ela se sentava novamente na cama e colocava o livro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Como eles estão? — perguntou, soando tão distraída quanto em qualquer outro dia.

— Bem — respondeu, encarando-a com atenção. — Qual o problema com você?

— Estou cansada — respondeu simplesmente. — É a primeira vez que vejo Will desde que fiquei doente.

Ele a encarou, em dúvida sobre se deveria acreditar ou não. Luna tinha pegado um resfriado sério de um seburrêlho , que quase tinha matado metade da ninhada. O resfriado era tão fortemente contagioso que ela tinha ficado de quarentena, sem poder receber visitas por três semanas seguidas. Ainda parecia abatida, mas havia algo mais que isso, uma espécie de melancolia ecoando em seu rosto, por detrás das palavras vagas e sonhadoras.

— Quer que eu vá embora? Eu volto outra hora, para você poder ficar...

— Não — respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo para ele. — Eu estou feliz em te ver.

Blaise sorriu para ela, que sorriu de volta, e se sentou de frente para a mulher na cama. Colocou a mão no bolso, um pouco nervoso com a situação, antes de puxar o embrulho que trouxera diminuído dentro de sua roupa.

— Comprei uma coisa para você — falou, entregando a caixa nas mãos dela. Achou estranho ver as unhas tão limpas, pela falta de contato com a terra e os animais. Pareciam que sua pele era tão branca que brilhava.

— Qual a ocasião? — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Você não lembra? — disse, fingindo-se de ofendido. — No dia de hoje, Luna Lovegood, nós completamos vinte e cinco anos de sólida amizade.

_ "Olhou-a de um jeito muito mais quente_

_Do que sempre costumava olhar"_

Ela riu, sua risada soava muito parecia a de seu filho: um som puro, cristalino, revigorante. Se Luna ainda podia rir daquela forma então o que quer que fosse ficaria bem. Aquilo era óbvio, em todo e cada momento em que ela ria daquela forma. Tinha sido a luz de esperança durante a guerra, a forma como ela ria e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Sempre pensara que aquele riso era tão eficiente quanto um patrono. Ao menos a lembrança daquele riso o fazia capaz de produzir um. Talvez fosse por isso que seu patrono era uma lebre.

Os dedos dela correram, abrindo o pacote com eficiência. O embrulho tinha sido encomendado cuidadosamente: queria azul, mas não qualquer tom de azul. Queria um tom especifico, e bronze, sim, tinha certeza que bronze. Não, não estava ficando louco, ele queria um papel de presente azul e bronze. Um papel condizente com a honra da Corvinal. Ela sorria o tempo inteiro enquanto seus dedos corriam soltando o papel da caixa de veludo. Podia ver, quando ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo com dúvida, que estava intrigada pelo tamanho longo e fino da caixa.

Seus dedos correram para o fecho em torno de águia, antes de levantar a tampa delicadamente e encarar o instrumento lá dentro. Era uma flauta, reluzindo sob a luz do sol que descia rapidamente em direção ao horizonte. Uma flauta transversa, longa, e os dedos ágeis e frágeis da mulher a levantaram de dentro da caixa, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

E então ela riu, com alegria, como se finalmente tivesse vendo o que tinha em mãos. Ficou de pé e levou o instrumento aos lábios com delicadeza, soprando algumas notas. Elas saíram fracas e desafinadas, mas ainda assim completamente adoráveis. A mulher parou, arfando: claramente ainda não estava plenamente recuperada, mas sorria e olhou a flauta com adoração antes de colocá-la em cima do livro e puxar o amigo para perto, abraçando-o com força.

— Obrigada — sussurrou contra os cabelos dele e Blaise podia sentir que ela sorria.

— Você merece — respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

Sem soltar um do outro, olharam-se nos olhos, sorrindo. Vinte e cinco anos de amizade, pouco mais que tinham sido apresentados. Aquilo era uma vida compartilhada, tantas aventuras, tantas dúvidas, erros, acertos. E, fantasticamente, em vinte e cinco anos houvera apenas uma briga. Uma única briga, causada por um momento de raiva absurda que demorara a ser consertado, mas agora parecia nunca ter acontecido.

E, claro, era tudo culpa do Potter. O grande herói Potter. O salvador do mundo bruxo. O escolhido. Honestamente, ele o chamaria de "criador de problemas", "imaturo" e "indeciso". Mas, obviamente, aquela era sua opinião pessoal, cheia de pré-conceitos criados pela convivência de tantos anos com Draco. Ou pelo menos era o que Ginny e Luna costumavam dizer, acompanhado de um "ele não é tão ruim".

Obviamente a loira não o achava tão ruim. Tinha chegado a ser infiel por Potter, por Deus, ela, que sempre valorizara a honestidade dentro de seu casamento acima de qualquer outra coisa. Ela, que sempre se orgulhara de poder dizer qualquer coisa a Kneazle sem que fosse pensar coisas além do que fora dito.

Percebeu então que ela ainda o encarava, meio como se estivesse perdida em contemplação. Havia algo de estranho em seu olhar, demorando por seu rosto sem se fixar em seus olhos. E Luna sempre pudera encará-lo nos olhos de uma forma que ninguém mais podia fazer. Por segundos, minutos inteiros sem desviar ou piscar. Não como as pessoas costumavam fazer, ao menos.

— O que houve? — perguntou, intrigado pelo comportamento dela.

— Estava te olhando — respondeu, soltando-se do abraço e segurando a mão do homem, ainda o olhando.

— Jura? Eu quase não teria reparado caso você não tivesse dito.

Ela riu e largou a mão dele, saindo do quarto e entrando no banheiro da suíte. Não fechou a porta e ele sentiu que era bem-vindo a acompanhá-la e entrou atrás dela, para ver a corvinal lavando o rosto na água que corria da pia. Ela sorriu para ele através do espelho e ele se espantou. Conhecia Luna há tantos anos e admirava tantas coisas nela, mas nunca tinha visto como poderia ser tão bonita. As gotas d'água escorriam de seu rosto, delicadamente em direção ao mármore da bancada, seu cabelo loiro caia completamente bagunçado por seus ombros e. ao mesmo tempo, aquilo parecia tão típico dela que não parecia descuido como em outra mulher. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, divertidos, e ele teve certeza que ela estava feliz em vê-lo. O próprio pensamento o deixou mais feliz.

— Então, por que estava me olhando?

— Estava vendo seu rosto — respondeu, sorrindo e abaixando os olhos.

Nunca a tinha visto abaixar os olhos antes, menos ainda daquela maneira, enquanto sorria. Fazia Luna parecer mais jovem, mais alegre, apesar de a fazer parecer também tímida. E se tinha algo que não era, essa coisa era tímida. Mas o sorriso aberto que dava ao abaixar os olhos era tão bonito, tão eloqüente em explicitar sua felicidade, que descobriu que podia rapidamente se tornar sua expressão favorita da mulher.

Quando ela levantou novamente os olhos, deixando de sorrir, viu-o encarando-lhe com uma expressão de felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, intrigada. Agradeceu mentalmente milhões de vezes por sua pele ser tão escura, não corria o risco de ficar corado e ela perceber. Ela deu um sorriso sincero, mas sem a graça do anterior. e se virou, encarando o amigo. Sua mão se ergueu no ar, tocando o rosto do sonserino com a ponta dos dedos, conforme começava a explicar:

— Eu estava observando seu rosto e lembrando... Da primeira vez que te olhei nos olhos e achei que nem mesmo Snape tinha olhos tão escuros. Mas. completamente diferente dos dele, os seus estavam sempre cheios, transbordando de emoção e geralmente tão conflitantes que me faziam querer rir de você. Você sempre se preocupou demais, não é? — ele acenou, mas ela não deu muita atenção, continuando. — E essa pequena marca de expressão no canto dos olhos, eu lembro da primeira vez que você a viu e começou a ter ataques se considerando o ser mais velho do mundo. A cicatriz na raiz dos seus cabelos, que você ganhou quando eu enfiei as unhas no seu cabelo durante a tortura, em uma das detenções com os Carrows.

— Eu não sabia que você podia cortar tanto com a unha — respondeu, sério.

— Provavelmente não posso, foi algum impulso mágico automático em um momento de perigo. E os seus cabelos que continuam perfeitamente negros e perfeitamente no mesmo lugar que sempre estiveram.

— Dei mais sorte que Draco.

— Aparentemente — respondeu, rindo. — Seu nariz — o dedo dela desceu pelo nariz dele —, que é exatamente igual ao da sua mãe. Nariz de gente branca, eu diria. As suas bochechas...

_"E não maldisse a vida tanto _

_Quanto era seu jeito de sempre falar_"

— O que tem minhas bochechas? — ele perguntou, olhando no espelho e vendo os dedos delicados da corvinal sobre suas bochechas. — Estão gordas ou coisa assim?

— Elas tem cor de chocolate — respondeu, rindo. — Chocolate ao leite. É uma cor tão bonita, eu gostaria de ter essa cor. É tão viva, tão brilhante.

— Eu gosto da cor da sua pele — respondeu, dando de ombros. — É bonita. Clara, sem falhas. Sem aquelas pintinhas malditas que Ginevra tem.

A loira riu com vontade e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Ele riu também e ela colocou a mão no ponto fundo que se formava em suas bochechas.

— Você tem covinhas. Eu adoro, suaviza sua expressão. Ela me faz confiar em você. Sem elas, você sempre parece um gato pronto para dar um bote no rato.

— Você não é um rato — ele falou, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Infelizmente não — respondeu, colocando a mão sobre o queixo dele. — Seu queixo está tão liso agora, eu lembro quando você deixou crescer aquele cavanhaque pretensioso.

— Não era pretensioso.

— Tudo em você, Blaise, é pretensioso. Desde o olhar até a forma como move suas mãos, passando pelo cabelo jogado dessa forma e seu sorriso — ela tocou os lábios dele. — Principalmente seu sorriso. A forma como você estica os lábios e como sabe o efeito que tem sobre quem está vendo você fazer isso. Eu gosto dos seus sorrisos.

O dedo dela deslizava lentamente pelo lábio inferior dele, mas seu olhar era completamente perdido e sonhador. Como se ela não soubesse o efeito que aquele gesto podia ter sobre um homem. Era perturbador a forma tranqüila como fazia isso, como conseguia fazer um carinho tão delicado parecer absolutamente sensual. Pela primeira vez na vida — ao menos a que era forçado a admitir —, sentia vontade de beijá-la. E a simples idéia de beijar Luna Lovegood era absolutamente surreal.

Ela sorriu para ele, retirando a mão de seu rosto e a deixando cair. Ele segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos, e sorriu. Toda aquela situação era muito estranha e se alguém tivesse lhe dito que um dia se sentiria tão atraído pela amiga lunática, entre todas as mulheres da face da terra, certamente responderia a pessoa que vinha bebendo quentão demais. Considerando seus amigos, muito provavelmente estaria com a razão. Mas aquilo era real, não uma sensação induzida por excesso de álcool no sangue. Eles estavam ali e ficar de mãos dadas, que sempre fora tão natural, parecia pela primeira vez estranho.

Parecia perfeita a forma como as cores mais básicas se misturavam ao rosto dela, os olhos azuis junto às pestanas quase invisíveis de tão claras, tão diferentes do tom de amarelo tão forte que dava cor ao seu cabelo. A brancura de sua pele contrastando com como suas bochechas pareciam ter ficado coradas quando ela tinha rido e abaixado os olhos, os lábios costumeiramente vermelhos tendo se tornado mais claros pela doença prolongada. Seu rosto não exibia uma marca de expressão, um sinal de que tantos anos tinham se passado, que não fosse o fato dela ter passado a fazer as sobrancelhas.

Seu pescoço, e só ele pelo que sabia, tinha a única coisa colorida em sua longa pele branca. Um sinal muito redondo e do mesmo tom chocolate que sua pele ficava ali, perfeitamente ajustado ao resto. Era um pouco maior do que a maioria dos sinais, mas ainda mais bonito por estar no meio de uma superfície tão branca. Ela percebeu que ele a observava e sorriu novamente daquela forma, abaixando os olhos.

— Não faça isso — ele pediu, quase sem controle da própria voz.

— Por que não? — perguntou, levantando a cabeça e o encarando.

— Eu estou tentando não me apaixonar por você — ele falou, novamente agradecendo a herança genética que o impedia de corar e exibindo um sorriso irônico nos lábios. — Por favor, facilite as coisas.

— Se apaixonar por mim? — ela deu um riso genuíno, claramente não o levando a sério. — Era só o que me faltava nessa vida.

— A simples idéia é assim tão ridícula?

Ela acenou, indicando que sim. Ele riu também, percebendo o quão absolutamente surreal tudo aquilo deveria soar.

— Por que não ia querer se apaixonar por mim? — perguntou a mulher, mexendo na ponta dos cabelos.

— Eu te respeito demais, não seria capaz de me envolver com você a esse ponto.

Ela riu da resposta, deixando-o confuso.

— Você não acredita em mim?

— Eu me lembro de ouvir Ginny dizer exatamente isso sobre você em relação a mim, anos atrás.

— Por que razão, meio e circunstância ela disse isso?

— No dia seguinte ao casamento dela e Draco — falou sonhadoramente, como se visse a cena passando bem diante de seus olhos. — Eu cheguei lá e ele viu as marcas de algema em torno dos meus pulsos e declarou que só Harry poderia ter feito isso, pois independente do que Skeeter pudesse pensar, você jamais seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo. Me respeitava demais e não se envolveria comigo a esse ponto... E Draco acrescentou que você me adorava, não me desejava.

— Não a maior parte do tempo — ele respondeu em um sussurro, antes de firmar a voz. — Eu sou volúvel e nunca disposto a me prender a ninguém dessa forma. Você é mais que uma mera conquista, é mais do que isso pra mim. Você tem valor e se eu me envolvesse amorosamente com você... Seria muito complicado.

— Eu estou aqui para complicar — ela respondeu, citando si mesma quando começaram a trabalhar juntos.

Ele riu, lembrando dos acontecimentos de tantos anos atrás, e concordou.

— Sempre foi seu papel. Minha amiga, minha consciência, minha companheira. A que me mostrava o quão complicadas as coisas poderiam ser. Que complicava tudo por me fazer pensar nas coisas que não queria pensar. Céus, Luna. Por tantos anos eu realmente preferi ficar cego à tentação que você podia ser.

— Eu deveria ficar triste ou feliz com isso? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Eu sou um canalha com tudo quanto é mulher, logo suponho que você deveria ficar feliz.

— Talvez eu devesse ficar triste — ela respondeu, o sorriso mostrando certa melancolia. — Por nunca ter sido bonita ou interessante o suficiente para te chamar a atenção.

— Nunca conheci uma mulher mais interessante que você. Só... É valorosa demais para eu ter querido pôr tudo a perder.

Os olhos arregalados dela se arregalaram mais e ela soltou a mão da dele, colocando ambas as mãos em torno de seu rosto e dando um beijo delicado no rosto dele.

— Você não está facilitando — ele falou sem se mexer.

— Meu trabalho é complicar — sussurrou novamente e riu. — É uma piada maravilhosa, Blaise, mas uma vez só é o suficiente.

— Piada? — ele perguntou, oferecendo para ela um de seus sorrisos mais felinos. — Se você acha que isso é piada...

E, imitando o gesto dela, colocou uma mão sobre cada face da mulher e se abaixou lentamente, até deixar que seus lábios roçassem os dela. Ela os abriu minimamente, deixando que se tocassem plenamente, antes de fechá-los novamente, em um beijo delicado. Os dois ficaram apenas tocando os lábios um do outro com seus próprios por alguns segundos antes de se afastarem completamente.

_"E não deixou-a só num canto_

_Pra seu grande espanto convidou-a pra rodar"_

— Blaise — ela começou a sussurrar, mas ele colocou o dedo em cima de seus lábios.

— Não fale nada...

— Por que você passou tanto tempo sem me ver assim e resolveu mudar de idéia agora? — perguntou, ignorando o pedido e o dedo sobre sua boca.

— Eu tinha medo.

— Nunca te dei motivo para você ter medo.

— Mas eu tinha mesmo assim.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido para mim.

— Se você tentasse entender, querida, você entenderia — ele respondeu antes de tocar novamente os lábios dela com os dele. — Entenderia que eu não sou, nunca fui, nem nunca serei tão influenciado como você por grifinórios para ter a coragem de pensar além.

Ela riu, assentindo, e o abraçou fortemente. O negro abaixou a cabeça, aninhando-a entre o pescoço e o ombro da mulher, abraçando-lhe pela cintura. Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele, de baixo para cima, e depois novamente de cima para baixo, seguidas vezes. Seus dedos deslizavam devagar sobre a camisa e ele sorriu contra o ombro dela antes de começar a beijar o ponto onde ombro e pescoço se encontravam de leve. Sentiu-a estremecer sob seus braços, mas continuou, seus dedos passeando pela cintura marcada a despeito da idade e da gravidez. As mãos dela começaram a acariciar suas costas com um pouco mais de força, conforme ele se aproximava da parte de trás de sua orelha. Ela suspirou contra seu cabelo e ele se afastou, beijando-a mais uma vez daquela forma suave em que apenas os lábios se tocavam.

Luna sorriu novamente daquela forma, abaixando o olhar, quando ele esfregou o nariz contra o dela. Aquilo o fez sorrir, enchendo-o com uma felicidade que não poderia ser explicada por nenhuma palavra que conhecesse. Ele a tocou no queixo, obrigando-lhe a encarar seu olhar, ainda sorrindo para ela ao tocar seus lábios.

Seus cabelos caíam pelos ombros e ele deslizou a mão por eles até tocar seus ombros com a ponta dos dedos. Com calma, passou as mãos pelos ombros e braços da mulher até tocar suas mãos, apenas para fazer todo o caminho de volta. Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço da loira, descendo para seus ombros quando a viu fazer um movimento com as mãos. Ele a olhou por um instante, confuso ao ver que ela tinha tirado as alças da camisola, que deslizava para o chão agora, mas ela colocou as duas mãos na parte de trás de sua cabeça, trazendo-o para perto de si, e ele percebeu que ela gostava de ter seus ombros beijados e estava o dando mais espaço para que o fizesse.

_"Então fez-se bonita como a muito tempo não queria ousar_

_O seu vestido decotado cheirando a guardado de tanto esperar_

_E então os dois deram-se os braços como há muito tempo não se usava dar_

_E cheios de ternura e graça foram para praça e começaram a se abraçar"_

Pouco tempo depois o negro se afastou, observando a mulher à sua frente. Luna usava um conjunto bege de calcinha e sutiã, uma cor que sempre considerara cortar qualquer tipo atração remotamente sexual, mas não conseguia pensar que isso era relativo ao vê-la. Não era um conjunto liso, como a maior parte dos conjuntos beges era. Pelo contrário, era delicado, o sutiã era meia-taça, sustentado por alguma espécie de aro, firme e com rendas. A calcinha tinha o mesmo padrão rendado, com linhas finas ligando a parte da frente à de trás. Ela o puxou novamente para perto, deixando seus dedos abrirem os botões da camisa do negro, puxando-lhe por cima dos ombros.

Blaise estava tonto: tudo aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Claro que estava mais acostumado do que ninguém a ter as mulheres tentando tirar sua roupa logo de cara, mas era a primeira vez que via alguém fazer aquilo sem ao menos ter enfiado a língua na sua boca. A loira seguiu, beijando seguidamente cada pedaço de seu ombro e pescoço que conseguiu, chegando até seu ouvido para sussurrar baixinho.

— Eu tenho a impressão que estamos vinte anos atrasados.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, tocando os lábios dela com os seus antes de responder.

— Provavelmente estamos, mas quem se importa?

A corvinal o abraçou forte conforme ele começava a passar a mão pela lateral de seu corpo. Percebeu que cada poro do corpo dela parecia se elevar da pele, claramente a deixado arrepia, conforme começava a deslizar os dedos pelas costas agora nuas dele, provocando uma reação semelhante. Não exatamente igual, pois os dedos da mulher combinados com os beijos intermináveis subindo e descendo por seu pescoço tinham feito determinadas partes do seu corpo levantarem junto com os cabelos de sua nuca e pelos de suas costas.

O sonserino a ergueu pelo quadril, sentando-a sobre a bancada da pia, querendo garantir que não teria contato com aquela reação tão vinte anos do seu corpo. Seus dedos pareciam agir sozinhos conforme subiam pelas costas dela, soltando o fecho do sutiã da primeira vez que passou o dedo médio por trás da peça, colocando o indicador sobre um dos lados e o polegar no lado oposto e aproximou os dedos um do outro. Sentiu a mulher soltar um suspiro perto de sua orelha conforme a livrava da peça, beijando a marca que ficaram no lugar das alças. Os dedos dela pareciam perdidos em seu cabelo, acariciando-lhe e mantendo seu rosto em seus ombros. O abraço os deixava tão próximos que sentia os seios da mulher tocando seu colo a cada respiração.

Antes que pudesse ser completamente dominado pelo desejo de tocá-las, de fazer carinho nela, de tê-la o mais próximo possível de si, ele se afastou, respirando fundo antes de olhar para ela.

— É melhor... Parar com isso.

Poucas vezes tinha visto a loira parecer tão honestamente confusa.

— Por quê?

— Vamos nos arrepender depois.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nossa relação é como um elástico finíssimo. Pode se esticar, e muito, e nós já passamos por muitas situações onde esticamos muito mais do que eu poderia esperar possível. Mas sempre existe o momento em que o elástico vai para além de sua capacidade de esticar e então arrebenta. E eu não quero puxar até que arrebente.

Os olhos azuis ficaram nos seus por muito tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

— Não vai arrebentar.

— Você não tem como saber. Não sabe onde isso vai levar.

— Eu sei exatamente onde isso vai levar — respondeu, dando uma risadinha e olhando para o tecido estufado da calça.

Balançou a cabeça, pela primeira vez realmente exasperado com a simplicidade dela.

— E depois disso? Onde é que vai nos levar? Eu não vivi... Tantos anos... Para deixar isso acabar assim.

— Não vai acabar assim.

— De onde vem tanta certeza?

— Minha relação com você é baseada em escolhas. Eu escolhi ser sua amiga, escolhi continuar a ter você como amigo depois que tudo acabou. Escolhi trabalhar com você, confidenciar a você e ser sua consciência. Você fez de tudo para que essa relação se desgastasse, me levando a ver, fazer e ouvir coisas que não queria, e nem assim ela se partiu. Não vai partir agora.

Ele a encarou, sem ter certeza do que fazer. Dois reis opostos lutavam dentro de sua cabeça, um mandando ignorar a racionalização e se jogar nos braços dela, e depois disso "seja o que Deus quiser", outro lembrando o quanto sempre a respeitara. Por que nunca tentara fazer dela uma de suas conquistas. Luna era especial.

_"E ali dançaram tanta dança que a vizinhança toda despertou_

_E foi tanta felicidade que toda a cidade enfim se iluminou"_

As mãos dela eram firmes quando o puxaram pelos ombros, trazendo-o para perto, e ela o beijou com firmeza. Era um beijo exigente, pedindo retribuição, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para que as línguas se tocassem ela já tinha desviado o rosto para seu pescoço, sua mão descendo pela lateral do corpo dele até tocarem seu cinto, que abriu sem a menor dificuldade.

Subitamente, tudo que ele sentia era uma vontade de abraçar a corvinal, de beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo que conseguisse alcançar. Afastando as mãos e o rosto dela de si, beijou sua testa, uma vez após a outra, descendo para beijar suas maçãs do rosto, seu nariz, suas bochechas até se aproximar da boca e tocá-la com delicadeza antes de passar para seu queixo, seu pescoço, seus ombros. Arrastou os lábios por seu colo, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de satisfação e se inclinar, empinando os seios ainda firmes para cima. Ele parou por alguns segundos, olhando a forma como os mamilos eretos e rosados se sobressaiam da pele branca, antes de deixar que sua boca os procurasse. Não com o desespero normal, sim com delicadeza, querendo acariciá-los com seus lábios, sua língua.

Luna soltou um gemido rouco conforme ele usou uma das mãos para envolver o seio que beijava e suas pernas se abriram um pouco mais, de forma praticamente automática. Ele dedicou o que lhe pareceu um longo tempo em beijá-los, tocá-los, acariciá-los com seu rosto assim como seus dedos, antes de descer por sua barriga, as mãos se preocupando em tirar sua calcinha do caminho conforme ela ria ao sentir seus lábios em cima de seu umbigo.

Blaise continuou a beijá-la, cobrindo seus quadris com beijos, aproximando-se de sua virilha apenas para descer pelas coxas até os joelhos e continuar até que seus lábios estivessem muito próximos ao pé direito da mulher antes de subir novamente pela perna esquerda. Suas mãos continuavam acariciando os seios dela, que soltava gemidos e tinha os olhos fechados.

Quando se ergueu, ela o puxou para si, beijando seu pescoço com vontade enquanto abria a calça e a deixava cair no chão. Os dois pararam, olhando-se, as respirações fortes e profundas por alguns segundos, antes que ele acabasse de tirar a roupa e a chutasse para um canto do banheiro. A loira procurou sua varinha em um dos potes que ficavam em cima da pia e a usou para garantir que a porta do quarto ficaria trancada.

Ele a puxou para junto de si, fazendo com que sentasse bem na beirada da pia, e a abraçou pela cintura. Luna o beijou novamente, de leve, passando seu lábio inferior lentamente pela boca do sonserino e quando ele tentou aprofundar o beijo ela se afastou, dando uma risadinha e baixando o rosto. Sorriu também, incapaz de controlar o impulso. Aquela era a coisa mais bonita, mais expressiva que já tinha visto alguém fazer. Levantou o rosto dela, com seu queixo, enquanto suas mãos se ajustavam nas laterais de seu quadril e a puxavam para si.

A corvinal fez uma careta de dor quando sentiu que ele começava a entrar nela e imediatamente Blaise parou. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, abraçando-lhe e, entendendo aquilo como um sinal para continuar, ele a puxou ainda mais para si. O calor dela o envolveu completamente e o gemido que ela soltou o fez latejar. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse na necessidade de se movimentar, de abraçar o corpo dela, trazendo-lhe mais para perto de si. A loira relutava em se aproximar tanto, jogando a cabeça para trás, exibindo seu pescoço para ele.

Com delicadeza, ele a ergueu, segurando-a firmemente junto a si, e a carregou de volta para seu quarto. Luna estava agarrada em seu pescoço conforme abaixava, deitando-a sobre o colchão e ficando por cima dela. Aproveitando a pausa, ele beijou os olhos fechados da mulher e seus lábios. Parou para fazer carinho em seu rosto enquanto ela sorria e beijava sua boca de leve. Uma de suas mãos tinha soltado seu pescoço e estava caída na cama. Ele a segurou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela antes de voltar a se mover lentamente. Seu joelho escorregou e ele fez um movimento para o lado, conforme se ajeitava, que a fez soltar um gemido. Sorrindo para si mesmo, começou a se mover em círculos dentro dela, sentindo-se mais excitado a cada gemido que ela dava, agora cada vez mais freqüentes conforme aumentava o ritmo e ela acompanhava seu movimento com os quadris.

Percebeu que agora era a corvinal quem começava a acelerar, seus gemidos se transformando e um som contínuo, mas ainda era cedo demais para ele. Acelerou junto com ela, sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem apenas de vê-la sentir tanto prazer, e conforme ela fechava os olhos com força e apertava os dedos entrelaçados nos seus, gemendo incoerentemente, ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Eu amo você — falou, sentindo-se protegido pelo fato que ela jamais poderia dar atenção aquilo enquanto estava tão tomada pelas fortes sensações que um orgasmo trazia.

Parou de se mexer, dando-lhe um tempo para normalizar minimamente a respiração. Ela abriu os olhos e colocou a mão no seu rosto antes de falar.

— Continue — disse, e ele tornou a fazer círculos dentro dela. — Eu amo você — ouviu-a sussurrar de volta.

Ele parou, beijando a boca dela de leve antes de recomeçar. Conforme sentia a necessidade de acelerar, percebeu que a loira tinha voltado a suspirar e gemer sob si. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, ele se deixou levar pelo instinto. Os dois pareciam ser controlados por uma força muito além de sua vontade e, finalmente, ele sentiu o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a sentia tornar a tremer.

Deixou-se cair, exausto mas satisfeito, por cima dela. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu que ela sorria para ele e sua mão estava no cabelo do homem. Ele a encarou, lutando contra seus músculos cansados para dar um sorriso.

— Não vai arrebentar — ela sussurrou, tocando os lábios dele com os seus de leve.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Por que tem tanta certeza?

— Por que agora você, Blaise Zabini, vai me dar um beijo decente.

— E depois?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, de uma forma de poucas vezes a tinha visto fazer.

— Depois... Depois nós vamos repetir isso aqui.

Ele gargalhou junto com ela. Então seu rosto se abaixou sobre o dela, deixando que seu nariz se esfregasse no dela antes de beijá-la. E a última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi aquele sorriso tímido, lindo, nos lábios dela enquanto fechava os olhos.

_"E foram tantos beijos loucos_

_Tantos gritos roucos_

_Como já não se ouvia mais_

_Que o mundo compreendeu_

_E o dia amanheceu_

_Em paz"_

**Nota da Autora: **seburrêlho pertence à Aline Carneiro, meu subconsciente adiconou-o na história de aleatório.


End file.
